


The Rules of Roles

by kristin



Category: Entourage
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Gen, Racebending Revenge Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristin/pseuds/kristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Vincent Chase decided on his next role. Featuring Ari ranting, Eric in a temper and Drama as the token sci-fi alien. Written for the Racebending Revenge Challenge.</p><p>Warning: Fic contains explicit racism and use of homophobic language. (At about the same level of the show, but take care if that will trigger you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rules of Roles

"A gay role. Seriously, Ari?" Vince said. He leaned forward until he was almost perching on the edge of the couch. Ari was pacing behind his desk, a pristine white script in his hand. The bastard probably hadn't even read it.

"Trust me. The sight of your strong arms wrapped around whatever little twink they cast opposite you will get the women to throw their shirts off. Nothing gets Mrs. Ari in the mood like a little dose of gay porn. Why, just last week I made Lloyd bring his boy toy to the office when she was here. Those big picture windows behind you got a great view of my naked ass."

Plus, you need to start bringing some gold to Papa. Going gay wins you trophies and I want to hear my name being thanked at every award show from here to Tokyo." Vince would have thought that Ari had just run out of steam, but he knew better by now. Ari had enough hot air to power a city.

"Awards, for this script? And who the hell is the director? I've never even heard of him. This is indie shit, Ari. You hate this stuff." Eric was pacing too, reflecting Ari like a fun-house mirror. Vince had a bet going with Turtle about when they would run into each other. He grabbed Eric's arm, pulling him onto the couch. Vince had his money on next month.

"Oh, is Santa's little helper worried about the gay label sticking to his precious meal ticket, or that people will think the only reason some two-bit character actor has such a dedicated manager is the fact that you are managing his dick too? Why else would he be living with a white man like you?"

"Fuck you. No, really, fuck you. We stuck with you when you started your agency, and this is what you bring us. A fucking indie gay picture." Vince could feel Eric's muscles tense underneath his hand as he spat the words out.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings, Strawberry Shortcake?" Ari tossed the script at the couch. "You know the great American public, in one more example of the great heartland stupidity, wouldn't believe Vinnie here is a fag. They're too afraid of black men stealing and fucking their women to even consider that one could be gay. I mean, look at Will-"

"I think what Eric was trying to say is that we have issues with the quality of the project." Vince grinned slowly at Ari, deliberately contrasting himself with Eric's obvious anger. "Where's my blockbuster, Ari?"

"I'll tell you where your precious blockbuster is! You could have had 'Gangsta,' with its 100 mil budget and on-location shooting. Remember that script? The one your hobbit helper threw back at me and laughed, just last month?" Ari's face was getting almost as red as Eric's hair. "But no, you have those stupid fucking limitations: no drug dealers, no bad guys."

But guess what, that means no blockbuster for you. Wake the fuck up, Vince, no one wants you as their hero."

Eric stood back up, bristling for a fight, before shaking his head and letting out a simple, "Fuck you, Ari." As he walked out the room Vince could hear him saying to Lloyd, "You know you work for a racist prick, right?" The door swung shut before any reply could drift through.

"He's right." Vince said softly, looking at the door rather than facing Ari.

"Yeah, but guess what? So am I. Now, you stuck with me, so I am trying for you. But you gotta know this is as far as you are gonna get without bending that stick in your ass. Jesus, Drama is getting more roles than you because he is willing to play the token black alien on sci-fi shows." Ari walked into Vince's line of sight, tilting his head to make sure he had Vince's full attention.

"I'll talk to Eric, but I'm not doing 'Gangsta' or anything like it, no matter what the money." Vince walked towards the door, but before he opened it he turned back and went to the couch. He picked up the script and began leafing through it. "So, ladies like the gay thing, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to stars for betaing and #safespace for the encouragement.


End file.
